Awaken the Bloodline
by Angel0y
Summary: She was never supposed to exist. But when an unexpected event leads her to unintentionally assault the Head Advisor of the King of Stormwind, her life just got a whole lot harder. Follow the Half Breed, Lorelei, as she struggles to learn about herself, her abilities and the world that's trying to kill her. No one said being different was a cakewalk. *Set between WoD and Legion*
1. The Birth

**I realised when I started this story, I forgot the disclaimer. So here it is.**

 **I own nothing except my characters. Azeroth is a fictional world created and owned by Blizzard entertainment.**

* * *

Nights in the swamplands were bitterly cold, damp and all around miserable. Particularly when the only source of warmth was a ragged, filthy set of clothing and the reeking body warmth of fellow prisoners. A twisted, thick barred holding cell was set up on the edge of the camp. From deeper within the settlement, laughter and harsh voices could be heard, the flickering of a burning fire drawing envious and longing glances from the souls trapped within.

The caged group of malnourished humans huddled together, teeth chattering and shivering violently. Despair hung heavy around them, heads were bowed in submission, lips and fingers blue tinged from the fridge air, but none spoke out loud. To do so would draw the attention of their cruel masters, and none wanted such a thing.

In one far corner of the cage, a lone human female curled tighter into herself. Stringy matted hair fell around a now gaunt face and she clenched her teeth tightly together to avoid chattering her jaw. One hand closed around a pendant on her neck and the other wrapped around her knees that she'd pulled to her chest. Her position was protective, eyes occasionally darting about.

"Laila...?"

At the barley whispered name, no louder than a breath, she jumped, heart catching in her throat. Laila's eyes fell onto a familiar figure, Macy...a human girl like her that had moved from the huddled pack and crouched next to her. Macy gently touched Laila's shoulder. She didn't smile or try to reassure her, hopelessness had long caught up with them all, "Come join us...its not much, but its some warmth."

Laila shook her head in denial, clenching herself into a tighter ball. Macy looked down at the small girl in sympathy before sitting next to her. Both women had been captured by the band of raiders that now held them, along with most of the other prisoners. Azaroth was not a kind place at the best of time, constantly in turmoil and violence. Common folk like Macy were often victims of that cruel reality.

Duskwood was supposed to be safe from outside attacks, patrolled by the Alliance forces. But sneaky, careful bands like the one that had captured them got through sometimes. The group of slavers had been careful, spending weeks in the thick forest, picking off lone travelers and small groups till they'd felt they had a worthy load. Then they'd moved on. Months had gone by as they travelled, time had lost meaning. Macy hadn't known where they were going, the landscape changing from familiar forests, to bleached deserts and now a dripping, eerie swamp.

Some had held out hope of rescue. Even she had for some time. Surely someone would noticed their disappearance, send soldiers to save them. But no one came. The raiding group was clever, staying off main roads, taking time to cover their tracks. It was a well planned, well executed theft. And any defiance or attempts to escape by the prisoners was met with harsh penalty.

 _'No...'_ Macy thought to herself, shivering in the night, _'Not prisoners...prisoners are treated with some dignity...we are but trade goods to them...less then slaves...less then animals...'_ Everyone had learned the cruelty and heartlessness their twisted captors possessed. Poor Laila had learned in an even more brutish and sadistic way.

Laila felt Macy's dirt coated skin brushed her shoulder and the two sat in silence, listening to the unfamiliar language of their captures in the background. A sharp pain ripped down her body, a clenching cramp in her belly. She gritted her teeth, determined not to scream. The pain forced her to lower her knees from her chest, reveling her swollen bloated belly.

Another stab of pain and Laila's head jerked back, hitting the bars of the prison. She would not scream...could not scream...even as the child that had grown inside her on this terrible journey struggled to break free. Macy's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her shock at realizing Laila was in labor.

The pregnancy had not been a willing one for the young girl. Near the beginning of the journey, the slavers had loudly celebrated their success, drinking and feasting long into the night as their victims cowered in the cage. Within the raiding group were three Blood Elves males. That night, one of them had drunkenly stumbled to their prison and attempted to drag Macy away into the night. Laila had, in an act of braver that still left Macy breathless, interfered...and had paid the price for it when she was dumped back into the cell in the morning, bruised, blooded and clutching torn clothing to her body.

Another gut clenching cramp and Laila's eyes squeezed shut. _'Light help me! It hurts so much!'_

Macy swallowed her panic, looking over through the darkness to the camp of their masters. None noticed Laila's distress, they felt safe in this area and cared nothing for their captives. Her hand shook, how was she supposed to deliver a baby! Breathing in deeply, she looked over at her fellow prisoners. None came forward to help, their spirits were long since broken. Swallowing hard, she carefully bend Laila's legs and crouched at her feet, whispering barley heard encouragement,

"Push...Laila...push...come on...you can do it..."

Tears pooled in her eyes as the contractions got worst. The hushed words of her companion were blurred from the pain, but Laila bared down and felt a slick warmth slip from her loins. The tiny cry of the newborn infant cut through the air briefly. Macy almost yelp in response before whiplashed fear cleared her mind. Quickly, she gathered up the tiny child and placed a hand over its mouth, muffling the sounds while desperately trying not to smother the babe. Almost like the newborn sensed the urgency, it latched onto Macy's finger, quieting to a soft gurgle as it suckled hungrily.

Laila panted softly in the aftermath of the birth. Despite the violated nature of her pregnancy, Laila had found herself growing to love the life growing inside her over the months. She'd felt her child's first heartbeat, rubbed her belly as it had kicked in defiance and wept silent tears when she realized the tiny life would never be allowed to grow to maturity. Half breed children were shunned and mocked in society. Within the walls of Stormwind and the ranks of the Alliance, such prejudices were less, but undoubtedly still existed. But to the Elf that had forced himself on her...a mixed-blood baby would never be permitted. Which only served to make Laila's heart ache more.

"M-Macy...please...let me..." She reached out blindly, motherly instinct demanding she be allowed to hold her child, if only for a few moments. Macy blinked in surprise, arms trembling as she wiped away the still warm residue of the infants birth before gently passing the tiny body to her friend,

"A girl Laila...you have a daughter..." Tears filled the new mother's eyes as she held the wrinkled babe. Macy gathered up a small section of her dingy dress and torn off a section, offering it to Laila as a wrap for the squirming child. Small and stunned already from improper nourishment during her growth in the womb, Laila's little girl still kicked with strong legs. Carefully sitting up and winding the scrap cloth around the naked girl, Laila pushed aside her torn shirt and lifted her baby to nurse greedily at her breast.

Macy looked around quickly. The birth had gone unnoticed by the slavers. A small miracle indeed. Swallowing again, she settled beside Laila, watching in the gloom as she brushed a shaking finger over her daughters mucus coated cheek. She gave her friend a while to observe and care for the newborn before she spoke in a pitiful whisper, "They won't let her live...the only reason they let you live is because you still have value...a baby doesn't...especially..."

Laila choked on a sob, doubling over to hold her newborn daughter closer, the horrid truth that she'd always known now being a reality. Macy wrapped an arm around her, trying to offer any shred of comfort. Come morning...they'd all be forced to watch the baby be murdered, once their captors realised Laila had given birth to a half breed.

It wasn't fair! This innocent soul didn't ask to be created, but her daughter would be killed simply for existing, for having breathed life into her lungs! Laila rocked back and forth in sorrow, her motherly love and need to protect her child raging within her, _'Gods of Light...please hear me. Save my child...let her live...Take my soul if you must...but please...let her live...'_ It was the same prayer she'd repeated day after day when she'd realized she was with child. No answer had come yet and Laila didn't believe one would come now, but still she prayed.

"Will...you name her...?" Macy mourned with her friend, but knew there was nothing she could do. All of them were weak from poor living conditions and meager food rations. None were warriors or magic users, no fighters existed in this pen. Trying to fight back only lead to pain and blood, they were no match for the trained ranks of the slavers. Laila didn't answer, too inward drawn to hear.

Hours passed by. Slowly, as though to delay the inevitable, the sun crept into the sun, illuminating the somber landscape of the swamp with dreary light. Laila had stopped crying hours ago, but her chest still twisted in agony. Such a small thing, her beautiful daughter. And so well behaved, sleeping peacefully and quiet. In the morning light, she could now see the feather soft fluff of silver-white hair and tiny pointed ears. Loyal Macy had stayed awake with her all night, whispering soft comfort and hugging her shoulders.

Reckoning hour had come. The camp of slavers woke, walking about and speaking in their strange, foreign tongue. Laila curled into the corner of the cage, trying to hide behind the other prisoners, trying desperately to give her baby girl just a few more moments of life. As the hulking body of an Orc lumbered towards the wheeled cage, beady eyes looked over the cowering humans.

Gogron flexed his jaw, and snarled at the caged small-teeth, grinning when they all cringed away. Weaklings and cowards, but slaves were always valuable. Stonard would pay a good price for them, making this long journey worthwhile. The muscle bound warrior started to move away...then paused at the curled form of the female small-tooth in the back of the slaves. A pig like nose twitched and a ferocious smile crossed his terrible face before he bellowed over his shoulder in grating Orchish.

Laila choked in response to the sounds of light footsteps coming towards the cage. She understood nothing said by the captors, but the fat green finger pointed to her and the head of the slender white haired Blood Elf turned to her, glowing emerald eyes brimming with hatred before his voice barked back to his companion. The locked door to the cell rattled as the chain was loosened. Her fellow humans pressed against the sides as the hulking Orc ducked inside and reached out to roughly grab her arm hard enough to feel the bone bend, hauling her to her feet. Despite the massive size difference, Laila fought as she was dragged out, twisting her body to try and protect her now crying daughter while screaming in despair,

" **NO!** Please no! It's not her fault! She's innocent! Leave her be! Please!" Macy screamed and jumped at the Orc, trying desperately to help the struggling mother. A careless backhand swipe from the monster sent her reeling away even as Laila was thrown to the boggy, slim coated ground before the Elf that had demanded her. The cage door slammed shut and Macy crawled to the door, weeping as she watched her friend double over, shielding her baby with her own body.

Laila shook with terror, clutching at her wailing daughter and looked up at the depraved face of the man that would murder her baby girl. Tears flowed down her face and her voice trembled, "Please...please don't...she doesn't deserve this...please..." Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was yanked up by her hair. She cried in pain, but it was almost instantly forgotten as the tiny bundle clutched in her arms was wrenched away, **"No!"**

The months spent bowing to the mercy of the slavers was forgotten as Laila's _'angry mother'_ instinct roared to life. She turned feral. Broken nails clawed at her enemy, feet and knees struck at any part, bellows of rage erupted from her throat. Surprised by the sudden assault, the Elf stumbled, the wailing baby he'd grabbed falling from his arms as he moved to block the attack of the human, a hand grabbing a dagger from his belt.

Chaos exploded from the fog thicken air! War cries suddenly filled the air as new bodies leapt into the camp. An ambush! From the gloom, a new group plowed into the slavers, weapon swinging, shields clashing and curses flying. One such warrior was a broad shouldered blue, goat legged behemoth that crashed a two-handed hammer into the chest of a charging Troll, shattering ribs and dropping the threat.

Khin'o spun in place, luminous eyes surveying the battle, blood thrumming in delight. His party had been tracking and scouting this band of ruffians for days, shortly after they'd entered the Swamp of Sorrows, following close behind and preparing to strike. Slavers were despised by the Dranei male and he relished in the death cries splitting the air, even if his training taught him to value life. He was still a warrior and this was a battle for justice.

"Form up Brothers and Sisters! Drive them back! Free the prisoners! For the LIGHT!" Howls of victory filled the dingy swamp as the villains struggled to react the sudden assault. Fireballs were hurled through the air. Burning light spells seared enemies and healed allies. Blades clashed and arrows whizzed. The battle had begun.

Khin'o galloped forward, war-hammer drawn back and ready to crush any in his path. Which came in the form of a massive Orc swinging a jagged axe. He ducked, feeling the whistle of air above his head. A fraction of a second longer and the Paladin would have no head! He retaliated with a sideway arc, hoping to knock his opponent off balance. The two weapons crashed together like thunder and his arms shook from the impact. _'Light, this beast is strong!'_

"I'll wear your blood as my war paint, Outsider!" Gogron bellowed in rage. The attack was unexpected and Gogron knew half his allies were likely already dead, taken by surprised after so many weeks of inactivity. He'd seen the way the blue skinned alien had commanded the attackers. If he was to die here, he would die with honor and in battle, taking the leader of this war party with him. He drew back and struck again, slamming his shoulder into the plate wearing Dranei.

His enemy stumbled and the Orc sliced his axe into the shoulder pad. The jagged blade didn't cut through, the heavy armor stopping the killing blow, but the Paladin was dropped to his knees, blue blood leaking from the wound and a cry of agony exiting his maw. Gogron lifted his blade high above his head, prepared to finish his foe. A brilliant explosion of light filled the air and a hammer-like shape crashed onto the Orc's head. His head spun and Gogron wobbled back and forth.

As Khin'o stumbled to his feet, clutching at his now useless shoulder, an ear shattering **BOOM!** sounded and the stunned Orc's head burst apart. From behind him, the stocky form of a Dwarf moseyed up like he was walking through a park, not in the middle of a dangerous warfare, shouldering a funnel ended rifle. Brazmal angled his head towards the Dranei, giving him a wry grin, "Ah believe that'd be three that ye owe me, eh Fearless Leader?"

The large warrior managed a small smile back, "Aye...I suppose it does. My thanks, Braz." His companion chuckled as he reloaded his gun with another deadly shot of lead, "Well...once ye pay up with those pints ye've been promising, we be even."

A surge of dark energy made the Paladin's head snap around. Brazmal growled beside him, grumbling lowly in his native tongue. Before him was a Blood Elf with Fell energy encircling his body. He stood near the caged prisoners and extended out a hand towards them. White and green tendrils were ripped from the caged humans and agonizing screams filled the air as the Warlock sucked life essences from them. Rage filled the Paladin as he felt some of their souls wither and fade. All the other prisoners passed out from the shock of having their energy ripped away. A swirling dark portal appeared and a huge, winged Demon emerged, eyes aglow with power.

Khin'o gripped his hammer tighter, pushing back the pain in his shoulder. Innocent lives lost, his people hadn't gotten to them in time. Now his blood screamed for vengeance to be delivered, "Shall we, old friend?" Brazmal harrumphed in response, his gruff voice coming out grumpy as always, "If ye need to ask, ye've been whacked in the head too many times." The two battle hardened warriors roared in unison and barrelled forward, thirsty for blood.

* * *

The aftermath of battle was different every time he experienced it. As Khin'o limped among the broken bodies of the dead Horde slavers, he felt the remorse that always followed. His people understood the ravages of war and darkness better than most, but it didn't stop him from mourning for the lost. There had been minimal injuries to his party and their healer had dealt with most of them. He'd waved off the human Priest worry, ordering him to see to the mistreated victums.

Not all of the prisoners were dead by the Warlocks magic, but all were severely weakened. Khin'o thanked the Light for that. It meant this battle hadn't been a complete loss. Of the two dozen prisoners, only 8 were dead. Tactics told him those were acceptable losses, his heart denied that. Life was a precious thing and should never be squandered, especially on the foulness of the Fell. The Blood Elf had put up a good fight with his Demon's, summoning a fierce Hellhound when his Fiend had failed to kill him. The bite on his leg burned with each step, but he ignored the pain.

His second started towards him, a grim look on his face. Beside the grizzled Dwarf trotted a shaggy, scarred ebony wolf with blood still coating its teeth. The Dranei nodded to his friend, "Report, Brazmal."

"Ever'ones mostly alive and Rylie's get'ing the group healed up best she can. Survivor's are real weak though, damn Lock almost killed 'em all. Got the mounts loaded and ready ta move. We need ta be getting on...not safe ta linger long here." Khin'o nodded in agreement, "Yes...gather up the survivors and fallen. The dead deserve their last rites. Lets make haste to Marshtide Watc...Ehh?"

His command ended in a confused grunt when Brazmal's wolf companion sudden pricked up its ears and dashed from the Hunter's side. Braz barked out a harsh order, "Cantor! Heal boy!" A loyal, well trained pet, the large canine listened instantly, skidding to a halt, but his dark eye still focused on the dead body before it. Khin'o maneuvered over the uneven ground, picking up his pace when he heard a small cry.

Approaching the face down human, the Dranei carefully rolled over the body. A female with a dagger shoved deep in her chest, fresh blood coating her body. Her soul had long left, no power of the Light could bring her back. That wasn't what Khin'o focused on. Rather, he gently gathered up the tiny, crying baby that had been pinned beneath her. Beside him, Braz hummed in sympathy, "Poor wee thing...barely born and already deat' follows. Born under a cursed star." He crouched with the Paladin, looking over the now lifeless body, "Must be her mum..."

Khin'o nodded, "Aye...seems she tried to protect her child and paid with her life. A brave soul." Gently, he reached out and closed the human's eyes, "Light be with you."

Having two children of his own, Khin'o knew well how to hold a newborn. Gathering the whimpering child closer, he stood and looked around. So young and already stripped of a parent, the world was so cruel at times. As he looked down at the human women, he noticed a pendant around her neck. Shifting, he removed the necklace. There was a marking on the round bauble, but Khin'o paid it little mind. This babe hadn't even gotten to know her mother, at least now, she would have something of hers.

Brazmal grunted as the two looked over the babe, "The wee one be having a hard life ahead...mixed-blood ain't easily accepted." Khin'o tilted his head, looking closer at the child, now seeing what his sharp eyed friend had already. So...not one parent gone, but two...an orphan alone in a harsh world. He hummed to himself, "The Light spared this one, granting her survival even in this horrid place. I sense a great destiny for her."

Brazmal snorted in derision, "Ye sense a great destiny for ever'one ye meet, don't be daft." Still, the world weary Dwarf looked up at the tiny bundle in the alien's arms, feeling a mote of sympathy for the babe, "Will ye care for the wee one then? She not be hav'ing any family now."

As though the universe sought to mock the burly Dwarf's words, a agonising wail erupted into the air. Khin'o and Braz both had the same thought of **'BANSHEE'!** , before whirling towards the sound. Stumbling and half crawling over the soggy ground, Macy struggled against the cloth armored human female trying to help her, "Miss! Miss! Please! Stop struggling! Your spirit is terribly weak right now! You need to rest!"

"Let go of me! Laila! Laila! Is she alright!? Laila!" Rylie, the Priest that Brazmal had spoke of earlier, wrapped her arms around the frantic girl in a bear hug. Macy had blacked out when the Blood Elf had painfully ripped out her soul essences. Her last memory was watching her brave, selfless friend throw herself at the Elf to protect her child's life. Upon waking, even with the kind face of the Priest hovering above her, Macy fought to her stand. Her body ached and her head spun with dizziness. Her strength was gone and the restraint of Rylie effectively subdue her, even as she screamed out loud.

Not seeing a threat, but a panicked survivor, Khin'o quickly made his way to the two women as Braz cursed foully behind him, "Peace young one, lower your voice. This place is not safe, you risk us all." He put more force and authority behind his voice than he wanted to when addressing a traumatised girl, but it was needed. Macy calmed to a whimper, sinking to the ground while Rylie supported her frail form. Her eye stared at the fallen body of Laila even as tears dropped from her eyes,

"No...nononono...Laila...Gods..." Macy buried her face against Rylie's shoulder, despair taking her as she spoke in choking sobs, "Sh-she saved me...she...was...s-so br-brave an-and strong...Laila..."

With a haze head and shaking limbs, Macy reeled and fought to think straight. It was hard, but she finally registered a baby crying and blurrily managed to focus on the tiny bundle held in the kneeling Khin'o's arms, "Sh-she's alive...? Laila's daughter...?" The Dranei angled the whimpering newborn towards the human girl with a solemn face.

"Yes young one, the babe lives. Your dear friend protected her to the last." Macy sniffled. Her brief fight to consciousness was failing and darkness danced at the edges of her vision. But she had to speak, "Do-don't hurt her...the baby...Lai-Laila just...just w-wanted her t-to live...i-its not her fault...she...she's not to blame...please...d-don't..."

Khin'o jolted but quickly reassured her, "No, young one, no. Never. None will harm this child, you have my word. Rest now...you both are safe." He could understand the young girls fears, but as a loyal follower of the Light, such an act was incomprehensible to him. Reassured and unable to stay awake, Macy slumped forward, supported by the healer. Khin'o nodded to Rylie as she gathered her up, moving back towards the loaded mounts. Behind him, Brazmal appear, respectfully carrying Laila's body before grunting to his commander,

"We be lucky her screeching didn't bring all o' Stonard down on us." If Khin'o didn't know his grouchy friend so well, the comment may have sounded heartless and cold, but the elder warrior knew it was just Braz's way of hiding his discomfort and uneasiness of the situation. His second wasn't one for warm, cuddly hugs or giving calming consultations, more comfortable in the wilds with the animals he tamed or roaring on the battlefield, with blood and violence abound. But the Dwarf still had a heart and was undoubtedly glad the tiny mixed blood had someone to care for her.

"The Light guides us all along different paths, my friend. Sometimes the path we must walk is unclear and twisted, but we still must walk it." As Khin'o carefully climbed onto the large draft horse, Brazmal snarked back,

"The Light ain't get'ing us to Mashwatch any faster...next time we be hiring a Mage to portal us around."


	2. The Change

**_17 years later._**

The trowel tilled through the rich soil with little effort, mechanical in movement. With one more slice, the tool was put aside and narrow, pale fingers dug into the mowed earth. A small hole was dug, hands grasped a leafy seedling and gently placed the growing plant in the ground. Forming a small hill around the transplant, those same fingers wiggled into the loose dirt. Breathing in deeply and focusing inward, a soft, barely seen green glow sunk in around the plant.

 _'Grow strong...send your roots down...feel the soil...feel the sun...absorb it...use it...thrive from it...'_ The mantra repeated over and over. Within seconds, the limp seedling's leaves started to curl outwards, the stem thickened and started to climb upwards.

A pained yelp halted the growth of the plant immediately as a dirt clod exploded on the side of her face. Concentration broken and jaw throbbing, she yanked her fingers from the earth to clutch at her cheek. Mocking laughter met her ears as emerald green eyes lifted to look at the assaulter.

"Hahaha...down in the dirt where you belong, 'eh Knife-Ear."

The slim, toned female slowly stood to her full 6'' height, brushing debris calmly from her knees in the process and picking up the set aside trowel. Platinum blond hair shimmered in the sunlight, a thick braid designed to keep the locks bound back falling to her hips. Delicate facial structures to perfectly proportioned to be fully human and sharp, arrow-like ears confirmed the rude statement to be truthful. Staring unflinchingly at the pudgy human, she sneered back while leaning on the gardening tool,

"Dirt allows plants to grow, which feeds your fat arse. It's useful and needed. Completely opposite from you, Greb."

The overweight Greb sputtered back at a totally loss for words. His face turned redder and redder as anger filled the human started forward, fists clenching. Said girl shifted slightly, tightening her hold on the handle of the trowel, "You...you filthy little..."

"Greb Compton! I truly hope you're not disrupting my workers again." Walking along the rows of plants in the field, a middle aged male with broad shoulders and a stern, no nonsense expression moved swiftly towards the two. His clothes were well worked, but still in good shape and a sheathed sword swung at his hip. Both straightened immediately, the named one quickly starting to back away while waving his hands in the air,

"No! O' course not, Foreman Ross! I wasn't doin' nothing. Just sayin' hello before takin' this seed down to the nursery lot. Dat's all." The Foreman looked unblinking at the stuttering man, noting the canvas sack on the ground where Greb stopped, before nodding,

"Move along then, the nursery's on the south side of the plantation. Don't dawdle man." Greb quickly nodded, giving a clumsy, almost salute to the Foreman before picking up the bag of seed and sending a secret glare filled with loathing to the female before hustling away.

"Lorelei...I want this row completely planted before you leave the fields today." Turning to face the Foreman, the young Lorelei pulled her shoulders back proudly. Foreman Ross was a good man. Unlike the weasel Greb, he really didn't care about her mixed blood. He was all business when it came to supervising the harvest fields, interested only in keeping the workers working and trouble to a minimal. Whatever was needed to ensure the crops grew strong, he'd make happen. He was neither kind nor cruel to her, she was just one more worker on the payroll. Lorelei respected and appreciated him more than he knew for that simple fact alone.

"Of course Sir. I'll have it done within the next bell and everyone of these seedling will survive the transplanting."

Ross nodded in satisfaction, moving along and speaking firmly to some of the other workers. Lorelei stepped along the row and continued her work. The harvest fields, owned by the Governor Stanley, was the largest in the Lakeshire area. Nestled in the Redridge Mountains, the plantation provided most of the food for the town, as well as a large amount of trade goods for Stormwind and other Alliance controlled states. The farm had dozen's of workers, most hired on for the summer and fall months during the growing season. Lorelei was one of those employees, having worked the fields since she was 13.

True to her word, by the end of the hour the row of corn seedlings was planted. Pausing, Lorelei swiped a hand across her forehead. The act made her wince slightly as a twinge ran through her jaw . She rubbed at the tender spot where a bruise had formed, _'Figures Greb would fine the only chuck of dirt in the field with a rock in it.'_ Standing with a silent grumble, Lorelei wavered on her feet slightly as a rush of dizziness passed. Shaking her head to clear it, she frowned to herself as she started to walk, _'Guess I overdid it a little...'_

Reporting to Foreman Ross, Lorelei was dismissed for the day. She gathered up her worn cloak from the workers shed, where all personal items were stored while on the fields. Anyone who was smart didn't keep anything of value in the common room, things tended to go missing when you did. The sun was shifting at about mid afternoon. Other workers would still be on the fields for several hours, but Lorelei's talents, as well as her hard work ethic, normally allowed her to leave earlier.

Fledgling magic use was fairly common among people of Azeroth. Hers had emerged when she was very young and she was still working on improving it. Without a proper teacher however, her abilities were learned by trial and error. Mostly she used it to help the seedlings she planted grow better. It gave her a great sense of pride when Foreman Ross assigned her to work the most difficult crops, stating that those areas always flourished afterwards.

Naturally, she hadn't told anyone about her use of nature magic. Already branded enough of an outcast for her bloodline, Lorelei really didn't need more people throwing rock encrusted bombs at her because she had arcane abilities on top of pointed ears. Making her way into the housing area, Lorelei pulled her hood over her head as she glanced briefly at the dozen's of canvas tents pitched around, some of which still had people in them. A group of women saw her walking and bent their heads, hushed whispers and giggles flitting between them. She was sure one pointed at her, but carried on without making eye contact.

Governor Stanley normally got quiet a lot of travelling workers in when the growing season hit. And all of them stayed in the cleared area on the edge of the estates property. There were some small, clay walled housing units built, as well as some in progress building being worked on currently, but most stayed in the large tent city. The influx of strangers was never something she welcomed. She could live without the judgemental stares and curled lips aimed her way.

Trotting up to one of the permeant houses, Lorelei walked to the left corner. Bending down, she plucked a few leaves from the Silverleaf plant growing in the shade. Quietly, she opened the door and stepped inside. The small house had a simple design, with no individual rooms, but a workable kitchen area, small fireplace completed with a wobbly chair and table set. Glancing around, she spoke softly to the still air,

"Macy? Are you awake? I got off early again." No answer met her inquire and the Halfling moved further inside. A body-like shape lay still on the one of the beds in the house, soft wheezing breaths emerging from the shape. Tip toeing across the floor, Lorelei looked down at her guardian. Macy won't be recognised by any who'd known her so many years ago. Grey hair she now sported, a creased face with numerous pox marks and sunken cheeks. Smiling down at her aged keeper, Lorelei let her continue to sleep as she started to prepare a root vegetable stew for dinner.

After about an hour, with a pot of bubbling water filled with turnip, potatoes and carrots, Macy finally awoke from her slumber. Her bones ached and muscle cramped up, but she worked through the pain. Soft, barley heard footsteps puttered around the home and she managed to smile.

"You're home early again, Lori..." Macy tried not to wince at how horse and weak her voice sounded. Immediately, the footsteps hurried over and Lorelei's smiling face, which showed off her elongated elven canine teeth, appeared over hers. She'd taken down her hair, the silvery tresses flowing over her shoulders like waves of moonlight. Bright, verdant jeweled eyes looked over her with concern as Macy struggled briefly to sit up. Lorelei quickly assisted her, making sure Macy was comfortable before answering,

"You always sound so surprised by that. It's been a normal thing for the last several years."

A weary chuckle was Macy's response, "Yes, I suppose it has been. It just strange that I worked those fields the same as you and never got off early. Except on special occasions." Lorelei giggled back, a hand raising to cover her mouth. Which drew Macy's attention to her jaw. A frown replaced her smile, "Lori...there's dirt on your face."

Sobering slightly, but covering it with a careless wave as she backed away and walked to the boiling pot to stir the mixture, Lorelei replied airily, "I work in a field planting crops and tilling soil, Macy. There's always dirt on my face." Privately, the young half elf hoped her guardian would drop the subject. A hope rapidly dashed,

"Who gave you that bruise?" A sigh exited her wards lips, shoulder slumped briefly before she continued caring for their meal, "No one, Macy. I accidently hit myself with the handle of my trowel when I was working today."

A lie...A poor lie designed to try and ease Macy's mind and protective nature. After her recuse by Khin'o and his comrades so many years ago, Macy had adopted Laila's baby girl. It was the best thing she could do to honor her friends sacrifice. The Dranei Paladin, a low ranking member of the Argent Crusade at the time, had aided greatly in her resettlement in Lakeshire. In the human dominated town, Lorelei had grown up into a beautiful young women, though certainly not without a fair share of problems.

"You should speak to Governor Stanley...or at least Foreman Ross." Shoulders stiffened and Macy sensed Lori's walls rising even before she answered,

"There's nothing to talk about. It was an accident, like I said." Softening her voice, the elegant women turned to Macy with a beaming smile, even though her eyes didn't shine along with it, "Would you like some Silverleaf tea? I plucked a few leaves from our plant outside."

Sensing that the discussion was over, whether she wanted it to be or not, the aged Macy nodded, "That would be nice. I have no idea how you've managed to keep that herb alive for so long, Lori. I would think even an Archdruid wouldn't be able to keep it around like you do."

Glad the ugly topic was dropped, Lorelei laughed lightly as she dug out the cooper kettle, "Well...maybe Archdruid's put too much magic into their work. I only use a little bit. Mabye that's the key."

Macy was well aware of Lorelei's gift, having witness a 6 year old making a dead flower she'd picked days before regain its life for a few moments. Standing up, Macy made her way to one of the rickety chairs, sitting heavily as she conversed happily with her ward. The years hadn't been kind to her either. Aged prematurely by the Warlocks magic, it had taken some time for the wear on her body to show. But the last few years, it had all caught up to her rather suddenly. While only in her 30's by Azeroth's time, Macy looked much more like a elder due to the draining from so long ago. So much so that she'd been unable to continue working for the Governor. Lorelei had taken up the role now, caring for her adopted parent and managing the house.

"Stop it..." Macy blinked and frowned at the order as Lori brought a steaming cup over to her, "You have that look on your face that says you're feeling guilty. Stop it. I like working in the fields. I like earning my keep and not being forced to see you barely able to get out of bed because you pushed yourself so hard. Drink...it'll help clear your lungs. You're wheezing in your sleep again."

Still frowning, she took a small sip of the piping hot liquid, humming softly as the drink warmed her insides, "I am your guardian, Lori. I am supposed to care for you, not the other way around."

Lorelei shook her head, fighting back a smile. Was it any wonder where she'd gotten her prideful, stubborn nature from? "Time's change."

"Yes, they most certainly do." The new voice in the room made Lori spin in place and grin brighter than a twinkling star,

"Uncle Khin'o!"

The massive Dranei male dominated the room, clothed in a regal tabard bearing the sigil of the Argent Crusade, and chuckled deeply at the excited squeal, opening his arms in instinctive response. A heartbeat later, the slender form of Lorelei slammed into his chest, arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug. Khin'o was glad he'd chosen to remove his plate armor before visiting, surly Lori would have hurt herself otherwise from the force she hit him at. He still towered over the tall lady, making the small house seem even tinier. Looking down at the beaming face of the young half breed as she pulled away, he knew the next words before they were spoken,

"Did you bring me anything?"

Macy clucked her tongue at the two, "Lori...don't be rude." Khin'o laughed deeply, the baritone note rumbling through the room,

"Come now Macy. That's always what she asks, its never been rude, merely charming. As our little Lori is." Ruffling her hair in affection, only to have the young women duck away, slightly annoyed, Khin'o walked further into the house. Lorelei, ever eager and happy to have him visit, darted forward to sit at the table as well, positively vibrating with joy.

"You didn't write saying you were going to visit, Uncle Khin'o. I though you were still in Northrend with the Crusade." A nod from the Paladin confirmed Lorelei's words,

"I was and will likely return there soon enough. But I was given, or rather, my Commander ordered me to take some leave. So I came to visit my favorite girls before heading to the Exodar to see my children and mate."

Macy smiled softly, taking another sip of her tea, "Well, its always wonderful to see you Khin'o. Will you stay for dinner? I'm sure our Lori will wheedle you constantly for some exciting tales before bed." Said girl screwed up her face at the comment, pouting slightly,

"I'm not that bad...and you never answer me Uncle..." Khin'o rumbled with laughter as the petulant tone before slipping a hand into his shirt. Lorelei leaned forward anxiously. It was charming to see how the previously serious women now turned into a whimsical girl. It was an honor that the tiny Halfling the world tried to kill within the first few hours of life, felt comfortable and secure enough around them to show this rare side of herself.

Lorelei's eyes widened when her Uncle pulled out a shimmering blue item. Holding her hands together, she held her breath as Khin'o placed the glimmering treasure in her palms. Running her fingers over it in fascination, she listened as he spoke with sagely wisdom,

"A shed scale from one of the drakes of the Blue Dragonflight. They aid the Argent Crusade against the lingering presence of the Scourge in Northrend and offer protection to Azeroth. Powerful allies to have at your back, and a reminder to all that just because a being is different in form, does not dampen the impact they can create on the world. Or that they are less important."

Grinning in delight, Lori tilted the scale, watching the light dance off the surface, "Wow...it's so beautiful. Thank you Uncle Khin'o, I love it." Leaning over, she wrapped one arm around the Dranei before rising from the table to put her newest treasure away and finishing preparing the evening meal.

Macy smiled softly at her old friend. Khin'o had been a constant presence over the years, always making sure to stop in and check on them even during the most turbulent of times, bringing trinkets and tools to the pair. And from time to time, offering relief from the harder periods with a handful of coin. The blue skinned alien was the closest thing Lorelei had to a father figure.

"How have you been Khin'o? You've gotten a new scar since I last saw you." Her large companion rubbed a finger over the white nick on his tentacle chin thoughtfully,

"A near miss during a fight with a Wendigo. The vicious beasts are almost a deadly as the undead." A hum of agreement came from Macy even as Khin'o continued chatting, "Things haven't been that bad since Hellscream and Archimonde were defeated in Draenor. But that kind of talk isn't proper for such lovely company. Lakeshire will be buzzing around soon enough."

"What do you mean Uncle? Is something happening?" Lorelei rejoined her adopted family at the table, carrying two bowls of soup. Khin'o paused, unsure if he should speak before replying. It would be common enough knowledge soon anyway,

"The Alliance is using the present time of relative peace to travel through the Eastern Kingdom states, performing inspections, raising moral, generally making sure everyone is still aware they are supported and appreciated. At least through the areas mostly under their protection. I'm told his Lordship Genn Greymane and his company are inspecting several major towns and garrisons. Redridge is on their list of stops. They'll likely be here within the next month."

Macy sucked in a breath and Lorelei looked both excited and nervous at the same time. While members of the Stormwind army had passed through Lakeshire before, never had a noble with such prestige come around. The town was going to be absolutely thriving with activity once news got out.

The trio had gabbed and laughed long into the night. True to Macy's comments, Lorelei had prodded Khin'o on his stationing in Northrend. Even when Macy had felt weariness wear on her, she'd fought off the symptoms till Lori had finally demanded she go to bed. Unwilling to succumb to slumber so easily, after ensuring her guardian was resting, Lorelei made her way back to her Uncle and the two quietly slipped outside to let Macy sleep undisturbed. Sitting in the dew kissed grass and looking up at the twinkling stars, she questioned her father figure,

"Will you stay the night Uncle? You can have my bed and I can get some of the winter blankets and..." He looked over to the young girl, seeing the slight luminescent green glow of her eyes from her mixed heritage looking up at him with hopeful question but ended her statement with a wave.

"No, young one...I've already paid for a room at the Lakeshire Inn. I'd never think to drive you from your bed. Besides that, its far too small for me. It would be like a Tauren trying to sleep in a cookpot." Lori had to grin at the mental image that created. The two sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts before Khin'o spoke again,

"Lorelei...tell me...is this what you want? Is this all you strive for in your life?"

Narrow eyebrows pinched together, "What do you mean Uncle?" A sigh left the Paladin,

"You know what I mean. When you were younger, you always said how you wanted to explore the world, help the weak, become part of something more."

Lori shifted slightly, "When I was younger I though butterflies were made of sugared candy and mushrooms could grant wishes. Things change Uncle. I'm needed here, Macy needs..."

"Do not use Macy as a crutch, Lorelei, we raised you better than that. You have gifts, magic and talents highly underutilized. Why do you continue to be satisfied with being a simple farmhand? I've said before I would find you a proper teacher to grow your skills. And don't start with me about how you don't accept charity, you know that doesn't work with me. You are family, not a beggar."

Now Lorelei sighed, pinching at her nose and feeling a headache start to form. How many times had this argument occurred? She honestly couldn't remember,

"It's not that simple Uncle. Light knows I wish it was. And I'm not using Macy as an excuse, I would never do that. People here...they've mostly accepted me, generally they just ignore me. Sort of like an annoying dog that lingers near a campsite. I mean, its not perfect, but I'm not constantly worried about finding someone hiding in the shadow ready to jump me...most of the time anyway. How would it be if I went somewhere new? Somewhere...less lenient. I'd have to start all over again...assuming I made it past the first few days."

Khin'o glared out ahead. He wasn't angry at Lori by any means. But more at the fact that every word she said was true. As a Dranei, he too dealt with the prejudice against his people. What with everyone first jumping to the obvious conclusion upon the Exodar's landing of _'Oh My Gods! Demons!',_ it had taken some time for the populace to accept his brethren. Even now, closed minded men still sneered as he walked passed. But the Dranei at least had each other to support and lean on. Lorelei, for all her courage and determination, only had Macy and him, and he wasn't around very much anymore.

Lorelei's stubborn, prideful nature won't allow her to burden her ailing guardian with her troubles. If nothing else, she had shown that she was determine to stand on her own, however painful and isolated that might be. Admirable and inspiring, but Khin'o wondered just how much loneliness lingered in her heart.

"Just...think on it, young one. There is so much more you could become." Lorelei didn't answer. Her hand dipped into the collar of her shirt, pulling out the familiar pendant liberated from her passed Mother, as she pulled her knees to her chest. She never went anywhere without it. The hybrid girl fondled the bauble, thoughts distance and unreadable by her blue skinned guardian. After a time, she finally spoke,

"Will you spar with me tomorrow Uncle Khin'o? I'll likely be off early again...please? I bet I've gotten way better since last time." Her radiant eyes pleaded with him and he chuckled back,

"Of course Lori, don't I always."

* * *

The next few days passed normally at Lakeshire. Farmers walked to the fields to work, hunters brought in their spoils to sell and life trudged on without change. Till the messenger clad in blue and gold arrived at the main town site, hammering a notice to the public board. Then the sleepy town suddenly exploded with new vigor. Governing bodies were howling for the town to be cleaned. Debris and garbage that normally went unnoticed was abolished, town guards had new uniforms tailored, the trade shops pulled out all of the more valuable wares, fledgling heroes flooded into the town site and people constant talked in awe voices about the arrival of the King of Gilneas's arrival.

On the platation, it was even worst. For reason's Lorelei couldn't fathom, Governor Stanley seemed to think Genn Greymane was coming to Lakeshire for the sole purpose of meeting him. It was probably the most pompous, arrogant thing she'd ever heard, but the estate head had suddenly come to the fat-headed belief that he was of noble blood _(even though he everyone knew he wasn't),_ and demanded that his property be displayed as such. Which meant longer, harder hours for everyone. Not one weed was allowed in the fields, every seedling was to be in perfect condition or replaced with one that was and every row was rail straight. Every fence was mended with new timber and all the fields supervisors were made to wear stiff, starched clothing that didn't have a single tear in it and heavily hampered their ability to work.

All in all, it was a bloody annoying mess. Even the tolerant Foreman Ross was getting pissed off with the ordeal, muttering that he'd hoped Greymane passed through quickly. Lorelei just kept her head down and did her job, though the extended hours drained her more than ever. She struggled to stay awake when she got home and her sparring lessons with her Uncle were much less challenging than she would have liked.

Her adopted father had decided to stay in Lakeshire till Greymane arrived. If for nothing else than to remind the Lord of the ever presence vigil of the Argent Crusade, so he claimed. Lori thought it was more likely her guardian wanted to meet first hand the fabled Worgen warrior himself. She wasn't nearly as excited as the townspeople. As it was, Lorelei had decided she would avoid anything and everything associated with the Lord's inspection. The last thing she wanted was undue attention on her person.

So it was highly distasteful that, in her supreme efforts to avoid being noticed, she'd ended up ease dropping on a heated conversation while tending to the grape vines near her employer's lavish home.

"Damn Greymane and his damnable inspection!" Lori crouched lower, shielding herself behind the plants as Foreman Ross's voice angrily cut the air. Peering through the trellis, she spotted her supervisor and one of his underlings marching past,

"Sir, you shouldn't let the Governor hear you speak in such a tone." Ross swore back,

"I don't give a rat's ass what Stanley thinks! If he keeps pulling the guards in from the edge of the fields, the bloody Gnolls are going to notice the lack of protection and move in closer! They'll end up running off with half the crops and our high and mighty Governor will really have something to show off then!"

That had been two days ago.

Lorelei sat outside her house, back pressed against the wall. The tent city was silence, nothing could be heard save the wind blowing softly through the grass. The breathlessly awaited day had come. Genn Greymane was in Lakeshire. And everyone was in town, waiting to catch even the briefest glimpse of the legend. Everyone except her. Even Macy had climbed out of the house and joined her Uncle for the trek. Though they'd tried to talk her into coming along, she'd stubbornly shook her head.

Now, she was bored and alone. A great combination. Every worker had been given the day off from the fields. Which left far too much down time for her liking. She'd already cleaned the house, fetched clean water, picked new herbs and brushed her hair till it shimmered...twice. Sighing as she plucked a blade of grass, Lorelei finally stood up. If everyone was in town goggling over the Worgen King, she might as well wander around too.

By sheer habit, her feet walked her to the fields. There were quiet and still, the empty area reflecting her own feelings. Lori gently ran her hands along the leaves of the growing plants, feeling the budding life inside each of them. Plants were simple things. They just wanted good soil, bright sunlight and a little bit of water. It would be nice to have such an easy life. It was peaceful here. Just her and the wilds and the wind and the snorting, snuffling, gaffing growling... _'Wait?...What?'_

Biting back a squeak, Lorelei dropped to her belly, fear chilling her blood as she tried not to move. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she saw moment through the hilled bases of the stems. Three digit, paw-like feet trounced over the crops and the snarling hyena-headed creatures jeered back and forth at each other. More than once, she saw crude, rusty bladed weapons swing through the air.

 _'Gnolls...'_ Lorelei remembered the angry comments of Foreman Ross even as her heart pounded so hard she was sure the beast would hear it. She could hear them tearing out the hard worked plants and her nose twitched as she smelt the first whiff of smoke. They were destroying everything! _'I need to get help...'_

Lori was not a coward by any means. She'd spent her entire life fighting off bullies and racism. But Gnolls were known for travelling in large groups and from just what she'd briefly seen, there was at least a dozen of the feral things running around. Far too many for her to even fathom fighting. And despite what people might occasionally think, she wasn't suicidal.

Belly crawling backwards as slowly as she could, her hope of going unnoticed was abolished when a large Gnoll stepped out into the row she was hiding. Beady eye locked onto her and a mouth filled with rows of slobber coated teeth gapped open, releasing a howl. Lorelei was up and running before the sound faded.

Adrenaline spiked through her system so quickly she tasted it in the back of her throat. Behind her, the sound of gleeful laughter and thundering feet followed. She was fast, her elven lineage giving her speed few humans could hope to match. But it wouldn't be enough to outrun the bestial creatures. There was a fence ahead and Lori's sharp vision saw a pitchfork that had been left on the field. A weapon...something to defend herself with, however crude.

Zigging to the left, Lorelei grabbed the tool and spun in place, skidding to a halt and bracing her feet. An airborne Gnoll was flying towards her and she jerked up the pitchfork. The heavy body hit the prongs, the weight and force driving her back. A pained howl exited from her enemy but she was already moving, scrambling to rest her feet and yanking out her only defence out of the still twitching body.

Readjusting her grip, she turned and lifted the handle, blocking a swinging axe under the bladed head. Kicking out, Lori hit the Gnoll in the genital area, making it double over, _(and silently thanking her Uncle for teaching her to fight dirty),_ before she twisted the pitchfork and drove the sharpened end into its head. Blood spurted out, splashing onto her face. Panting, Lorelei spun back to her opponents...Her heart dropped.

She was surrounded. A dozen dog headed Gnolls formed a loose semi circle around her. Some jumped the fence and circle around behind, trapping her escape. Lorelei's breath came out in small pants, her hands grew sweaty and she started to tremble when the beast started cackling and gnashing their teeth.

 _'Gods above...I'm going to die! Ripped apart by a bunch of bloodthirsty Gnolls!'_ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind then the beasts attacked. Lori let loose the best battle cry she could muster, stabbing forward with the pitchfork. She rammed the prongs into the arm of the nearest creature, but it grabbed the tools handle with its free hand, yanking her forward. Caught off balance, a second beast lunged at her and sank its teeth into her shoulder.

Agony erupted through her body! Lorelei didn't even hear herself scream as she released the pitchfork and swung with a closed fist. By some miracle, the punch struck the attacking Gnoll directly on its eyeball. The beast yowled in response, releasing her. Crimson liquid flowed down her body and she stumbled, falling to the ground and crawling back.

Pain blurred her vision, her arm was useless. Terror pulsed at her with every heartbeat. She felt a hand close over her ankle and begin to drag her back. Kicking out in useless instinct, she struggled despite the futility of the act.

 _'No! Please no! I can't die! Not here! Not like this!'_ She wanted to live! She wanted to see Macy again, her Uncle, hell...she even wanted to argue with the fat Greb Compton! As her fingers dug into the soil, soul consuming fear was suddenly replaced with overwhelming, unquenchable fury! A primal, animalistic rage gushed from deep within some long buried inner tomb. Lori's panicked green eyes became burning gems of fire and her body pulsed with untapped, unleashed magic.

The raiding Gnolls never knew what hit them. Bodies suddenly flew through the air. A deafening roar thundered through the fields and where once a slender, bleeding, helpless half breed had cowered, now a massive, silver-white furred Ursidae stood on its hind legs. The carnivorous Gnolls were stunned into motionless stupidity for a few moments. Unlike the huge, rage fueled bear.

 _THREAT!...PREY!...FIGHT!...FEED!...MY TERRITORY!...KILL!...KILL!...KILL!..._

The wall of muscle and fury tore into the pack of Gnolls without mercy. Claws ripped at tawny fur, teeth sank into tender flesh, blood splattered on worked soil, flowed down in rivets off leaves. Nothing existed outside the frenzy. Weapons sliced at the bears thick skin, bodies leapt on its back, sharp talons tearing. It only made the fury grow more. Pain was a weapon, drove it forwards. It reared up, slicing down in a rend that disembowelled the nearest Gnoll, then rolled, throwing off assailants before crushing bones and lacerating throats.

It was made for this. So long it had been repressed, hidden away, unable to emerge. Bodies littered the fields, its prey was running. _NO!...NO!...NOT DONE!...KILL MORE!...FUEL THE RAGE!...FEED THE FURY!...KILL!..._ The now severely outmatched Gnolls, reduced to only a mere handful after the bloodbath the bear had cause, raced frantically towards the forest, trying to get to safety.

A new sound filled the screaming air. Hoof beats thundered across the ground as horses galloped into view. Mounted humans appeared wearing blue, grey and black armor that bared the Gilneas symbol proudly. At the head of the charging group was a broad shouldered, grey bearded, grim faced man that surveyed the battlefield with a trained, experienced eye.

Genn Greymane pulled his horse to a halt and leapt from the saddle. His arrival to Lakeshire had been met with far more activity and hullabaloo than he'd wanted. Especially from the overly eager, near snivelling Governor Stanley, who'd basically glued himself to Genn's side, determine to show off the town like he'd created it himself. Greymane was beyond relived when Tess had charmed the man away, allowing him to speak with the Foreman that actually had some legitimate, active facts to tell him.

When Ross had spotted the rising smoke in the distance, he'd swore soundly and hollered for his guards. Genn had immediately mounted his men and made for the disturbance. Now he stared in shock at the panicked Gnolls wildly fleeing from the gigantic charging bear. Spending years behind the wall of his kingdom and on more battlefield than he could remember, Genn had seen more of the world than most could dream of. So he knew at once the blood splattered animal wasn't a random wild beast that had wondered into the fields. And his suspicion were confirmed when his Druidic advisor, Derwood Lancaster, darted up beside him and breathlessly sputtered,

"Rage consumes them, my Lord! They have no control! No sense of self! They must be stopped, least their fury be turned on our people!"

Almost like the world hated people that were right, the howling body of the outraged beast turned from its pursuit of the Gnolls. A wide mouth bellowed out a challenge towards the soldiers, causing the weaker willed ones to quiver in fear, before barrelling towards them at a speed that momentarily made its body blur. Genn didn't hesitant, charging towards the Ursine with an answering roar, smoke sifting around his form before fading away to show a grey furred, bipedal Worgen sprinting forward.

Cries of alarm and protest erupted from behind him, a scramble of noise to aid their King. He ignored the shouts, focused only on quelling the raging, out of control bear. The scent of battle, blood and death filled his now overly sensitive nose, tinged with a softer scent of lavender and vanilla. His inner wolf snarled at the mixed smells, confused for a moment before they bulldozed into a wall of fur and fury. He ripped at the bear with clawed fingers and drove his fists into its torso, driving all his impressive brawn into the blows.

The beast stumbled, surprised and caught off guard by the strength of its foe. The heady, powerful smell of dominance tainted its senses. _NO!...ALPHA ME!...FIGHT!...KILL!...KILL!..._ A massive paw swung out, cuffing Genn across the face and tearing flesh. It was only Genn's year of experience in battle that save his eye from being ripped out.

The force was absolutely unbelievable! His head spun wildly and frozen ice crystals clung to his fur as he was batted away like an annoying gnat. A confusing combination he had little time to evaluate. The hugely heavy body reared over him and Genn managed to roll away as claws the size of his hands ripped into the ground where he was.

Vines suddenly sprouted from the ground, wrapping around the beast legs. Other Worgen's barrelled into the beast, clambering over its form and attempting to pin it down while hammering with closed fists at any vulnerable spot. Thunderous roars shook the ground as it wrenched from side to side, tearing the thick plant restraints like worn strips of linen and tossing his men in all directions.

Blood blurred his vision, but Genn saw his comrade Derwood summon more vines to hold the bear. His men, bearing spears and lances, surrounded and stabbed at the bear, opening new wounds. The beast stumbled, bleeding and tangled. It wouldn't last, he had to act now. Pushing aside his woozy head, Greymane summoned his years of battle hardened training and howled in challenge, charging the partially held beast. Leaping above it, he fisted his hands together and slammed them onto the back of the bear's skull with the force of a crashing meteorite.

It howled in defiance even darkness consumed her...

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was longer than I thought. Thanks to everyone supporting me, I really hope you like the newly made Lorelei. Please leave a review if you do.**


	3. The Sentance

Lorelei's senses returned painfully slowly compared to her suddenly fully aware mind, leaving her to frustratingly struggle to detect her environment, one sensation at a time.

Touch came online first. She was laying down on something very comfortable. Something soft and warm. It was almost enough to make her relax. Except she also felt cold metal around her wrists that vibrated uncomfortably and made her skin tingle.

Smell was next. Lori had a more acute nose than most, but as she gently inhaled, the scents she now detected were nearly overwhelming. Perfumed fragrances, clean linen, lye soap, old blood, the faint scent of Silverleaf and a range of smells she could identify. Everyone of them were heightened to new levels never experienced before. It only added to the rapidly growing confusion and fear.

Hearing came back slowly. But the blurred sounds of humming slowly started to solidify into identifiable noise. Muffled voices, sounding like they were in some kind of heated debate. The sudden sound of what might have been a fist hitting a wall or door and the soft, wheezing sound of someone breathing near her. Her clear mind identified the breathing as Macys.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, her limbs started to unfreeze. Lorelei's eyelid fluttered slightly and she heard a rustle of cloth and movement by her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and hazily focused on the image above her. Macy's aged face came into view. Her wrinkled features softened with relief and moisture formed in her eyes

"Lori...thank the Light..." Macy's hushed whisper was filled with joy, but the expression on her face did not make Lorelei feel any better.

"M-Macy...wh-where..." He mouth was dry and stiff, it was hard to make words form. Turning her head, she took in her surroundings. The walls were extravagant and lavishly decorated. Finely crafted wooden furniture took up spaces on the walls and the bed lay on had a feather stuffed mattress. High quality and expensive. Then there was the black metal shackles around her wrist connected by a short chain.

Now fear and confusion started to grow in leaps and bounds. And Macy's worried, frantic eyes didn't make her feel any better. Swallowing hard, she opened her mouth to speak again.

Ever word she was about to say died in her throat as the door suddenly flew open and the imposing form of Genn Greymane marched into the room, followed by her Uncle Khin'o, the pudgy, greasy faced Governor that she'd only seen in rare passing's, Foreman Ross and an few unknown other humans, including a young girl with black hair, all wearing the colors of Gilneas.

Staring down at the shackled girl as she slowly sat up, Genn scowled deeply. This whole situation was a right mess that he really wished would just go away. Unfortunately, as both a world leader and a warrior, he had to sort this out. Pushing back his inner animal that floated to the surface with his annoyance, it became a lot harder when Stanley angrily started ranting again,

"Awake now, you bloody animal! Have you any idea what you've done! Assaulting Lord Greymane and his company! I'll have you hanged for this!"

Khin'o's voice cut through the air in rage, "You do not have the right to pass judgement, Governor! Hold your tongue!", which was followed by Macy's fearful pleading, "It wasn't like that, my Lord. Please... s-she didn't mean...!"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Greymane's roar silenced the room at once. He pinched the bridge of his nose his head ache got worst. The last serval hours had been filled with repeats of this same conversation, over and over again. Stanley was demanding blood, Paladin Khin'o was attempting to placate them, Ross was cataloguing the damage to the crops, his healers were tending to the wounded, and everyone was just running in circles waiting for the girl to wake up.

When he'd struck the raging bear, it had been a shock beyond belief when the huge beast had changed into a bleeding, mostly dead girl. He'd quickly gotten over his surprise and ordered the lass healed and chained with arcane manacles to prevent her from shifting to an animal form again, before organizing the security of the plantation. Since then, it had been one huge running argument and an endless migraine for him. Now that she was awake, some clarity might finally be found.

"M-my Lord...?" The soft, stuttering voice, surprising musical in nature despite the fear filling it. Genn lowered his hand and looked at the pale faced hybrid as she bit her lip, confusion and trepidation lighting her features, "I..."

Her aged guardian made comforting, shushing sounds, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Frowning, he addressed her in a firm, gruff voice, "What's your name, girl?"

"Lo-Lorelei, my Lord." She was surprised at the steadiness of her voice. Genn Greymane was a massively imposing man, his presence outshining even her larger Uncle. It was like he consumed the whole room. The Governor's words from before pounded through her head as she struggled to remember what had happened. The Gnolls had attacked, she'd been convinced she was dead...then she woke up in what she assumed was the Governor's house. Surprisingly unhurt and pain free, despite knowing she'd gotten a major injury from the skirmish. And from the sounds of it, she was in heaping trouble.

"Would you care to explain, Lorelei, why you felt the need to injure myself, as well as several of my men, after the slaughtering three dozen Gnolls instead of running to Lakeshire for help?" The girls face got even paler and her jewelled eyes widened,

"Wh-what!? I did what!? No! No! I would never, my Lord! I can't...!" Lorelei's panicked defense was interrupted,

"Rabid mongrel! You dare to lie to the Lord! Ross! Take this beast into custody! I'll behead her myself!"

Genn had dealt with more than enough of the Governor's high handed preaching, "You will be dealt with in due time as well, Stanley! Tell me, Governor, why did you feel the need to reduce you guards patrol on your fields? Did you even have any assigned today?" As Stanley sputtered, Greymane plowed on, switching targets, "Foreman Ross...in your opinion, if the guards had continued to patrol the border of the crops, would the Gnolls have attacked?"

Ross shifted uncomfortably, but answered professionally and businesslike, "Unlikely, my Lord. Gnolls are simple creatures that respect displays of force. Had the guards continue to be in their normal routines, we would have probably only had one or two brave ones try to cause problems. Simple enough to deal with."

The elder man nodded back, "And from your assessment, how much damage was done to the current crops?"

Ross frowned but answered truthfully, "The fires set have been dowsed, destroyed plants are being counted and the soil is still quite viable. I'd said we lost maybe one-third of the crop."

"And if the Gnolls hadn't been dealt with so swiftly? What would have been the damage then?"

Stanley tried to speak again and Genn glared at the man so hard, he appeared to try and sink into the floor. The Foreman responded dutiful, "Without the quick response, we'd have likely lost the entire western field."

Simply because seeing the man squirm and twitch was rather amusing, Genn looked over at him with a tight frown and an arched eyebrow,

"And that would have been a significant loss to both the people of Lakeshire and Redridge, but also decreased the food supplies sent to Stormwind, which offers its protection, support and coin to this plantation. Isn't that correct, Governor Stanley? It seems to me that you blatantly disregarded your commitment to your position. Which leads me to think someone else might need to be assigned to oversee this farmstead."

Now the Governor was the pale faced one, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Turning away, Genn looked back at Lorelei. The girl sucked in a breath when she became the center of attention again. Despite her precarious state, Genn saw her shoulders pull back and her spine stiffen. A show of courage, more than he could say for Stanley. Her pupils dilated a bit and Genn scented the air. The half breed's feminine smell changed slightly, taking on the slightly deeper musk of a young Alpha. His inner beast growled at the challenge and he had to force down the Worgan. He crossed his arms as he looked at her,

"Well girl...I am waiting for your answer. How long have you been a Druid?"

Lorelei jerked in response to the question, "Dr-druid, my Lord? No...no, I'm no Druid. I...I can barely use magic at all. I can make the plants grow a little, that's it. I help keep the crops strong. I've never..." Genn raised a hand, stopping her triage,

"But you do have Nature magic capabilities?" Lori nodded slowly, "And how long have you been able to shift into animal forms?"

"What! Never, my Lord! I've never been able to do that! Not once!"

Genn frowned again. He could detect no lies from her, either in her voice or her scent. Khin'o choose to speak now, "My Lord, she speaks true. Lorelei has barely any magic use, nothing that has ever posed a danger to others. On this I give you my word." Macy's soft voice supported Khin'o, "It's true, Lord Greymane. Lori's not dangerous at all, this must be a mistake."

Genn shook his head, "I saw a raging beast that had just butchered a host of Gnolls change into this girl, after assaulting my men, there is no mistake. Do you remember nothing girl?"

Lorelei was shaking her head in denial, breath starting to hitch in terror. Gods above, she'd attacked the Head Advisor to the High King of Stormwind! He was going to kill her, the Gnolls were nothing! She was going to be hauled out before the crowd and get her head chopped off! And she didn't even remember what had happened!

From the recesses of her mind, a new presence never before felt rose up. A growling, primitive force that made her feel both supremely powerful and deeply terrified. The shackles on her wrists flared with purple light, jolting her with a sharp stab of pain that made her jump and yelp in shock. Genn growled lowly as the arcane runes activated, supressing Lorelei's magic. This situation wasn't getting easier, as he'd hoped it would.

Salvation came in the form of Derwood Lancaster, one of his trusted advisors, "I believe I may be able to yield some answers, my Lord." Heads turned to the new figure as the middle aged man stepped into the room. Genn shifted and looked to the Druid, "Well...get on with it then."

Derwood paused as he though about how to explain. Genn Greymane was a great man. Selfless, brave and without equal, but he was a warrior born. Explaining the finer points of magic would need to be broken down somewhat,

"Magic is a funny thing, my Lord. Often times, it presents at a young age, which is why so many of the Kirin Tor take in children to learn the Arcane. Without proper training or use, most magic is simply used as another tool. A talent not unlike knowing which way a sword has to point in order to hurt someone else. Think of it like a flowing river. Some rivers are gentle and peaceful. These are the untrained magic users. Their abilities are undeveloped and harmless, for the most part. Other rivers are turbulent and filled with rapids and waterfalls. These are the trained classes, Mages, Shamans, Druids even Warlocks. A much more dangerous force, but one still under control and focused."

He let the explanation sink in before continuing, "It is very rare, almost unheard of in our lifetime, but there have been some reports among magic users of sudden, uncontrolled awakenings occurring. Normally, this happens in our Mages or Shamans, the Arcane and Elemental are much more volatile than other magics. Its...its like the river started flowing gently at first, but reached a beaver dam that blocked it. As time passed, or in this case, as the girl aged, the magic built up behind the dam, growing more and more forceful...till something caused it to rush forward, shattering the barrier..."

Genn finished the statement, "Turning the gentle river into an uncontrolled flood." Derwood nodded in confirmation,

"She speaks the truth, my Lord. Before the Gnoll attack, she was no danger, completely and totally unaware of her potential. The stress, fear and pain of the fight triggered the mostly dormant magic, which allowed her to shift her form so flawlessly. A rare and unique ability, most Druids spend decades learning the change, many never actually achieve it."

The Worgen King frowned deeper, looking down at Lorelei, who'd listened with wide eyes. He exhaled slowly, turning to look at Derwood again, "So then...at the current moment, she is still a danger to those around her and possible herself?"

Lorelei's heart sank as Derwood nodded slowly, "Without the proper training to focus and control her now active magic, yes my Lord. She could be quite dangerous. I suspect her...mixed heritage is likely what caused the blockage in the first place. Elves do not mature as humans do. This incident is likely her transition to adulthood."

Stanley got over his tongue-tied state, trying to take control again, "Of course she's a danger! My Lord, leave her to me! I will see this animal is put down!"

Genn marched over to the Governor, finally having a target to take his frustration out on. His form shifting to Worgen as he walked. Towering over the man, who had backed into the wall and quivered in terror, Genn pulled back his lips and snarled lowly, "Animal, Stanley...Speak again out of turn again and I will show you a true animal."

The Governor slid to the ground, terror permitting the air. Turning away, he looked back at Lorelei. To his surprise, the little half breed was standing with her lips pulled back, showing her fanged teeth and her young Alpha scent grew stronger. A challenge towards him. Genn wondered if she was even aware she was doing it. Smoke shifted around him as he returned to his human shape.

Silence filled the room afterwards, with only the occasional whimper coming from Stanley. It was finally broken by none other than Lorelei herself, as she steeled her chin and pulled back her shoulders,

"My Lord Greymane...may I make a final request before my execution?" Genn's eyebrows raised at the oddly calm and strong tone she used. Curious about what she wanted to say, he nodded and she continued, " I would like ask that the crown support my guardian Macy after my death. She is aged unnaturally by Dark magic and unable to care for herself without aid."

Macy gasped slightly and hugged her ward tighter while Khin'o sucked in a breath and stepped over beside his adopted child, shifting to partial shield her, "Lord Greymane please. You have heard from your own man that this was not an intentional attack. I will see to Lorelei's training, she will not pose any danger to the public. You have my word."

Genn looked over the small group. Lorelei was being held desperately by Macy, who whispered softly in the half breeds ear. The Paladin stood shielding them both, looking ready to take on him and all his guards if needed. And the girl in question was standing tall, though he could still smell terror emitting from her. She was brave, even when she thought she was going to die, wanting to ensure her families care and safety first and foremost. He respected that, the willingness to sacrifice her wellbeing to ensure the survival of others. Hadn't he done the same, so many times over?

It was Derwood that answered before he could, "Even if you personally see to Lorelei's training, Paladin Khin'o, there is still the fact that she attacked the King of Gilneas. However unintentional it may have been, she could have killed him."

Even Khin'o could not argue against that. He was a conduit of justice and law and Lorelei had committed a crime. His hands were tied in this case. Genn rubbed at his chin, thoughtfully thinking about how to handle this. Finally, he waved his hand and the Dranei hesitantly stepped aside. Lorelei lifted her head and focused her eyes on a point over the towering man's shoulder. Gruffly, he addressed the girl,

"Lorelei of Lakeshire...I've reached a decision on your sentence."

Lori held her breath, forcing her muscles not to tremble but couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes in anticipation. If she was to be killed, she would do so standing and not begging. Macy wasn't so brave, whimpering softly on her shoulder. She reached up and placed her hands on Macy's arms that hadn't left her person since Greymane walked in.

"For assaulting soldiers of the Alliance and the Head Advisor of High King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind, you hereby are ordered to serve under the Gilneain company till the tour of the Eastern States is completed. During this time, you will train directly under Derwood Lancaster." His Druid companion's head jerked towards him in surprise, but he dared not speak while a sentence was being delivered,

"If at the end of this tour, my advisor has deemed you have sufficiently learned to control and channel your Druidic magic, you will be formally released and allowed to go free."

Lorelei eyes snapped open. She could barely believe her ears! She wasn't being immediately killed? It seemed to good to be true. And her sceptical nature, honed on years of prejudice and abuse, flared to the surface, "And...if I am not deemed to have proper control?"

Genn Greymane did not smile or look smug. This was a formal deliverance of a sentence, it was not to be taken lightly. And she seemed to understand that, "If you have not learned to contain your abilities and Derwood still finds you a threat, you will be shackled and chained with arcane locks before being shipped to the Stormwind Stockades for containment. I will not have any being, particularly one with powerful magic, running amuck unchecked."

The newly awakened Druid swallowed hard. It sounded like a fair sentence, far better than she'd thought she'd get. But she was still being forced to do something against her will. She was still a prisoner, however lenient Greymane was being. Which made the feral part of her mind pacing and snarl in response. Her mouth opened before she was able to stop the words,

"Will I be polishing your shoes as well, my Lord?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she squeaked and clamped her hands over the treacherous organ. Macy and Khin'o started to babble, trying to cover up her faux pas with apologises. Genn's grim face furrowed deeper but the comment was quickly forgotten when his daughter threw her head back and roared with laughter,

"Ha! This one's got spirit, wouldn't you agree Father? Least I'll have another girl to talk to in this travelling army of muscle and danglin' bits. Even if she does have big ears and a sharp tongue."

Tess's cheerful intervention saved Genn from having to harshly response. Despite himself, he found himself agreeing with his daughter. He did appreciate a courageous soul. But as head of the company and a major political person, he had to maintain the image of stoic judgement.

The next few hours passed by quickly. Genn assigned two of his men to escort Lorelei and her guardian back to their home and commanded them to stay as guards until the company was ready to leave. He didn't intend to give the girl a chance to run, she was too much of a curiosity to let out of his sights. He'd ordered that the arcane shackles remain on the half breed, but the chain binding the cuffs was extended out so she could use her arms to near full capacity.

Stanley had grumbled softly that she should have a bit as well, but Genn had ignored that comment, seeing as how if he had his way, the so called Governor would be replaced with the far more competent Foreman Ross as head of the plantation.

But that was something to work out in the next few days. There was still an inspection to be carried out in Lakeshire and he intended to complete it. Now, he was resting in the tent his men had set up, despite the Governor trying to suck up and get him to stay in the estate. Genn was a man of the field, he would stand by his men and not sleep in some overly lavish home while his soldiers slept on the ground.

Studying the map spread out before him, the Greymane king waited for his summons to be answered. His sensitive ears heard footsteps approaching the outside of his cloth dwelling before he heard Derwood's voice, "My Lord?"

"Enter Derwood." The tent flap moved and the brown haired male walked inside. The Beta Worgen bowed his head in respect to his King and waited for Greymane to speak. Which he did after a length pause,

"Tell me something, old friend. Can you use ice magic?"

The Druid male blinked in surprise. That hadn't been the question he'd been expecting. Derwood had served under Genn since the Worgan race had moved out of Gilneas and joined the Alliance. He wasn't the most powerful among the Druid circles of Gilneas, but he came from a family of significant politic pull within the Gilneain province, hence his posting. But even having served under the elder ruler for years, he was still surprised by some of the things he said,

"You're referring to the Frost spells used by Mages?" Genn nodded, "Of course not. Druids cannot uses such destructive magic. Our power is drawn from life, from the earth and the energy that allows forests and plants to grow. From the Emerald Dream, which flows through all of nature. Ice, by its very element, is death to nature. It freezes and stills the flowing well. No Druid can, or even would try, to utilize such magic."

As though he knew that, Genn looked back down at the map, "And in your opinion, the half breed girl is using Druidic magic?" Now Derwood frowned,

"Absolutely, my Lord. No other forms of magic can allow for a shift into animal forms. Save for those who are truly powerfully gifted, such as Archmage Khadgar and even he is limited to only a raven form. And on that note, why exactly did you choose me to train the girl? I've been through the training of a Druid, but I am by no means a master. I'm not even able to shift forms like she can, most of my skills are in healing and aiding the harvest. With the amount of power she is displaying, someone much more experienced should be tasked with teaching her."

Genn Greymane rubbed his jaw, remembering the blow from the druidic bear infused with cold force. A combination that his advisor had just confirmed should not be possible. And he explained that as best he could to his comrade. To say Derwood was stunned was an understatement,

"You kept this from me Genn! This is something you should have told me immediately! This is...impossible and amazing! That anyone could use two magic's so opposite each other should not be feasible! It's simply not..." The elder male scowled in return,

"Keep your voice down man, I don't want the whole camp to know. Why do you think I wanted to keep the girl close by instead of sending her off to some distance hermit in the Moonglade. If this child is so different from other Druids, then I want her close by so I can deal with her personally if she...gets out of hand."

That made some sense. His Lord was ever one for ensuring the protection of his people. Which had extended out to those of Stormwind now. Sighing, Derwood sank into a nearby chair, "I can understand your concern, Genn. But I'm not even sure I can properly teach Lorelei to control her powers, especially if she is using other classes of magic."

His Lord's grim face cracked with a feral smile, "Well...lets hope she can learn quickly, otherwise I will do what is needed to protect the Alliance, however fatal it might be."

* * *

The rest of the inspection of Lakeshire passed without incident. At least it looked that way from Lorelei's view. After she'd been marched back to her home, it had taken all her willpower not to burst into tears in the privacy the building offered. She'd spent the night curled up with Macy and listening to her guardian's heartbeat all night. Everything was changing so fast. The world she'd lived in relatively peacefully for the past 17 years was spinning out of control and she honestly felt like she was about to fly off the edge.

If that wasn't bad enough, the whole damn town had heard about her assaulting Lord Greymane and being sentence to wear the arcane bindings. She was avoided like she'd just been turned undead. And the crowds constantly stared and sneered. Greb Compton particularly found it hilarious, howling from a distance, " _Ye're finally chained like the dog you are, Knife-Ear!"_ The only good thing was that no one threw anything at her due to the constant presences of the Gilneain guards that followed her when she wasn't in her house.

Lorelei had taken to hiding inside unless Derwood came by specifically for her lessons. She was shocked by how much easier it was to draw on her magic now. It was like the power had always been there, but now flowed as naturally through her body as breathing. Where before she struggled to convince a plant to grow straight, now Lori felt like she could ask a sapling to explode into an aged oak instantly.

That was a long ways away, according to Derwood. Right now, they were working on her ability to summon and control her mana stores, getting her accustom to the massive increase in her power. It was a lot of breathing exercises and extending her senses to detect the life of nature around her. During the lessons, sometimes Lorelei would see her new teacher looking at her strangely. She ignored it and just tried to focus on what he taught her.

Much to her distress, the day had finally arrived that she dreaded. Genn Greymane and his company was preparing to move on. And she had to go with them. Lorelei sat on her bed, twisting the blue dragon scale Khin'o had given her, mind lost in thought.

"Lori...I packed your bag for you." Macy moved through the house and sat beside her. She didn't response to her guardian, turning the scale over and over so the light reflected off of it. Finally, she spoke,

"Macy...am I cursed? Am I supposed to be alive?" A slight gasp came from her guardian, "Lori! Don't say such things! You have as much right to be alive as anyone. Your mother knew that, she fought for you..."

"And died for me...I know, you've told me the story before. But really...I wasn't supposed to live...was I?" Macy sighed and hugged her ward close. No words she'd speak would bring comfort. That was one thing she couldn't give to her.

"Lori...listen...you are a beautiful, strong soul. This...this is just a bump along your journey. You will find your place in this world...it just...right now its not here."

Macy's soft words helped a little, but the knock on the door made her heart sink again. Standing, Lorelei tucked her Uncle's gift into the pockets of her trousers. The rattle of the chain binding her wrists was an unnatural sound in the room. Swallowing, Lori picked up the backpack stuffed with her personal effects and slipped the water skin inside, walking to the door with slow steps.

Greymane's guards waited outside patiently. Khin'o stood with them, a small stiff smile crossing his face when he saw the two girl exit the house. The group walked towards the loaded company, taking care to pause when Macy got tired. Lorelei saw Genn Greymane mounted on a black stallion at the head of the train. His daughter was beside him as Lori was led towards them.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to her guardians. Macy was teary eyed and trying to hide it. Lorelei wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Please be careful. Ask the neighbors Bethany or Maxwell to help you around the house. They've always like you. And make sure you drink lots of Silverleaf tea, it really does help your lungs." Parting from her adopted mother, she switched to her Uncle. As the Dranei embraced her, she whispered in his ear,

"Take care of her Uncle. Please...if I don't come back, make sure she's looked after." Her father figure whispered back, "Don't speak such things. You will return, have faith in the Light. Study hard and come back to us."

She swiped at her eye, banishing the moisture and nodded back after she released him. Stepping back, she turned to the Gilneain King and blinked in surprise when one of the guards that had walked with her brought a saddled horse over. Lorelei looked up at Genn Greymane with question and the gruff human grunted back,

"Did you think you would be walking for the whole tour?" Her emotions were all over the place, making her snipe back without thinking, "I am a prisoner, my Lord. It wasn't an unreasonable assumption."

Tess Greymane snorted in amusement and Genn's lips twitched in response before he jerked his head towards the horse, "Mount up girl."

Lorelei felt a crimson flush flowed her face as she shifted on her feet, "Ummm...I...don't know how, my Lord."

Her large Dranei guardian solved that problem by grasping her by the hips and physically lifting her onto the horse. Lori yelped without thinking, grabbing his wrists before shifting to the reins and saddle horn unsteadily. Khin'o made sure she was steady before placing her feet in the stirrups, "Keep your spine straight as you ride, it'll make it easier."

She could only nod, clingingly rather despairingly to the large animal.

"Men! Move out!" Greymane's voice boomed through the air. The order was carried down the line and the horses started walking. She awkwardly shifted and tried to balance as best she could on the horse it started to rock back and forth. As Lori's mount joined in the parade, the half elf managed to twist and look back at her rapidly shrinking home before looking forward again.

 _'Well...you got your wish Uncle...I'm finally doing something else with my life...here's hoping its not the last thing I do in this world.'_


	4. The Lessons

Lorelei was surprised by how quickly the company could move. She was also wishing after day one that she'd had some previous opportunity to learn how to ride a horse.

As the moving train walked, her mount swayed from side to side alarmingly. Then there was the slow ache that gradually got worst and worst in her thighs from straddling the large equine, the knots that formed in her lower back despite trying to sit straight like her Uncle had said, as well as the overpowering smell of sweat, dirt and animal dung. Not to mention the constant cloud of dust kicked up that made her eyes water and clung to her skin, raising her core temperature causing sweat drip down her temples.

Lorelei was convinced barely halfway through the day that the art of riding a horse was a devious torture method thought up by the most black-hearted, soulless demon flung straight out the Twisting Nether specifically to punish her mercilessly.

While she'd started the journey near the front of the pack, her inexperience gradually allowed other members of the company to pass her by, leaving her somewhere in the middle. The train didn't have as many men as she'd first thought. After a few hours of clinging with a near death grip to the saddle, Lori slowly started to get use to the odd motion of her horse and was able to look around at the passing scenery. There were approximately 50-60 humans in the Gilneain company, most of which were men. She'd blinked a few times while travelling at one or two members, thinking they were male, only to realize they were women with short hair and armor that cover their curves.

No one talked to her as they moved. And Lorelei honestly preferred that. For starters, she didn't know if she could carry on a conversation and hang onto her horse at the same time. And then there was the constant sneers and dirty looks she got from the soldiers. It didn't take a clever man to figure out she wasn't a popular person among the company. Lori supposed her attack on their leader automatically branded her _'Primary Enemy Number One!'._

Redridge was mostly valley land. Large trees and green flatlands dominated most of the area. And finding an area big enough for all the company to set up the evening camp was a bit of a trial. In the end, they'd pulled off from the side of the road, weaving between ancient trunks and fallen logs, and spaced out among the forest. Her horse slowed to a halt and Lorelei hesitantly shifted. Carefully, as though expecting the placid animal under her to spontaneously explode, she removed her feet from the stirrups and slid down the side.

As it turned out, getting off the horse was much worst than staying on it.

Lori's legs immediately gave out as soon as her feet touched the ground. Muscles she hadn't known existed screamed in protest, locking up and sending shooting stabs of pain through her body. She fell in a graceless heap, landing on her backside while staring up at the roan equine that turned a long nose to puff warm, grass scented breath across her face.

Laughter and jeers sounded from all around her. She felt her face heat up and her ears turned red as the soldiers howled in glee at her humiliation. Bowing her head, Lorelei tried hard to ignore the mocking, but it was hard knowing that she didn't have anyone to talk to anymore, now that Macy and Uncle Khin'o were hours away. Footsteps across the grass made her lift her head, if for no other reason that if she was going to be hit, she wanted to see who was striking her.

As it was, Derwood stood over her. The human looked down at the small girl sitting pitifully on the ground. Bright green eye tinged with moisture blinked rapidly and the liquid was gone. He managed to hide a smile, but his lips twitched slightly. She did make a rather adorable sight, but he switched to his assigned task with due diligence,

"Come on then, on you feet. You've still got lessons to finish before the sun sets."

Swallowing and gritting her teeth, Lorelei shakily stood up. Stumbling a bit, she managed to not fall again, but her legs ached horribly. Luckily her horse was well trained and hadn't moved. She untied her backpack from the saddle and looked around in question,

"Who tends to the horses?" Derwood smirked in response,

"You do...unsaddle and tether him. Later, you should give him a rub down. Meet me over there in the clearing when your done. And don't drag you feet." Lori turned to where her teacher pointed, seeing a small open area in the distance. Nodding quickly, as she really didn't need more trouble by stating that she had no idea how to carry out what Derwood had instructed, Lorelei grabbed her horses reins and lead him to an unoccupied area.

Thankfully, by looking over at the other soldiers performing the same task, Lorelei figured out the buckle and harness system on the saddle and that a long rope had been placed in the saddle bags. She fumbled a lot, but managed to secure her mount. Gathering up her bag, she quickly darted through the spread out camp and emerged in the clearing. Spotting Derwood, Lori quickly made her way to him, trying not to hobble to much as she walked.

The elder Druid waited for his student to stop walking before placing his hand outwards. Lorelei recognised the signal and lifted her shackled wrists. Derwood held one of her bound hands and slipped the key into the locks, releasing the cuffs and setting the bindings aside. Lori rubbed her wrists and followed the Gilneain when he moved out into the field.

Looking ahead, Lorelei frowned when she saw what appeared to be training dummies set up before them. Looking over at her teacher with question, she paused alongside him and listened closely as he started to speak,

"Thus far in your training, you've started to grow accustom to you increase in power. And you've progressed well in that. As Druids, we harness the vast powers of nature to preserve balance and protect life. We are the keepers and harvesters of the wilds, the defenders of the forests and plains. But nature, by its very essence, is both life and death, kind and cruel, and we are but a conduit of its will. The magic of the world itself is what we draw upon, which gives great versatility to us. We can be healers, using the energy of new life to mend grievous wounds. Or we can be killers, harnessing the fury and strength of the wild beasts to bring down threats to our groves and comrades. Balance is a fickle thing, and as part of the keepers of nature, we constantly fight to find it, both in the world and in ourselves."

Derwood paused in his words, studying his pupil closely. She was listening atentivly and hanging off every word. He was please with that, but she could very well be pretending to pay attention because of her situation. No matter, he continued on,

"Nature is a balance as well. Life cannot grow without the sun or rain. It is a constant scale tipping back and forth of what is too much or not enough energy to allow life to exist. We as Druids use the power of the earth, the sun, the sky and the moon to carry out our tasks. Pay close attention, Lorelei. And use your senses to feel how the energy of nature flows so you can mimic it."

Turning to the dummies, Derwood summoned his mana. He felt the heat of the sun on his skin and harnessed the warmth. Between his palms, a crackling arch of yellow energy formed. Flinging out the magic, the Solar Wrath beam exploded on the training dummies, leaving scorched linen and smoke curling in the air. He looked back at the half breed, who's eyes were wide with fascination.

"What you've seen is the heat of the sun, focused and channeled into the destructive capabilities nature can create. Now you try it. Close your eyes...feel the sun on your skin...scent the heat in the air...draw it into yourself and let it flow through you...then release it through your hands."

Lorelei took in a deep breath and followed Derwood's voice. She could feel the sun, it was warm and comforting. But as she concentrated, summoning her mana and the energy around her, the warmth changed. It started to grow hot...so hot...it burned hotter than fire...it was molten heat that demanded fuel...wanted release. The burning spread through her, consuming her...her every breath was fire...her heartbeat pulse with heat...Too much! It was too much...she had to release it!

Thrusting her hands forward, Lorelei heard nothing but the **WHOOSH!** of rushing flames. Then...the heat was gone. Well, not gone, but it was back to being warm again. Opening her eyes, she looked at the training dummies...and stared in shock.

Where there had been three set up targets, now there was an area of blacken ground with smoke curling in the air and bits of fire burning, as well as small pools of red-white liquid. Lorelei blinked and looked over at her teacher, who was staring slack jawed at the scene with awe and surprise. He turned to look back at her and she swallowed hesitantly,

"I messed that up, didn't I?"

Derwood opened his mouth, not sure how to answer. She hadn't messed up per say, she'd just expelled more power in one attack then he could muster in his entire being. And he was fairly certain he could see bits of lava intermingling in the field where she'd released her magic. More questions were being raised in training this half breed than were being answered. This girl was going to be the death of him, he could just see it.

"Well...no...that was...very impressive...but lets speak again about how you control your mana, shall we."

* * *

The sun had finally set on the camp. Small patrols of guards wandered the perimeter and closer to the center, fires crackled and muffled voices could be heard in the air. Lorelei didn't want any of it. With her back against a tree, she stared out at the dark forest and wished for the hundredth time that she was back home.

The rest of her lesson with Derwood seemed to go well. By the end, she was able to summon and shoot a Solar Wrath beam like he had. Hers disintegrated pretty much anything they hit, but she hadn't made a small explosion like her first attempt. Lori didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Derwood was hard to read, which made her more nervous.

After she'd been dismissed _(with the shackles slapped back on her wrists),_ Derwood had told her to get something to eat and find the women's tent where she was supposed to sleep. Lorelei had followed her now much more sensitive nose and located the food area. After she'd stepped out of the line with her bowl of stew, Lori had been suddenly shoved roughly from behind, which had cause her to spill her meal and land face first in a mud puddle.

Among the gaffing voices of the soldiers, Lorelei had heard the man that had served her say that she didn't get seconds, since she wasted his food. Not bothering to put up a fight, she'd climbed to her feet, brushed as much of the gunk off as possible and gotten as far away from anyone as she could without actually leaving the camp. As she'd walked, luck finally seemed to notice her and she'd seen a chunk of Earthroot growing near a rock.

Now she was all alone and carefully peeling away the tough outer layer of the root to expose the yellowish inside. Chewing on the moist stick, Lorelei ignored the horrid, bitter taste of the herb and continued to eat. Her gut clenched painfully in hunger. Earthroot wasn't a filling or satisfying meal, but it had a lot of nutrients at its core. It would be enough to sustain her. And it wasn't the first time it was all she had to eat.

The stars were twinkling and she looked up at them through the trees. They looked so far away...like how she felt. Shivering, she pulled her cloak tighter around herself. The temperature was dropping rapidly, bringing a damp chill to the air. It would probably rain tomorrow, possibly tonight.

Sniffling as her nose chilled and started to run, Lorelei pulled her knees to her chest. The forest was quiet, save for an occasional drifting voice from the camp. No guards had walked near her in some time and she just felt so alone. As she sat, shivering and lonely, her ears picked a sound. It was...grass being crushed into the ground. A sound so soft, she'd almost thought she imagined it.

Having already been the butt of the camps joke at meal time, Lorelei leapt to her feet and spun around, fists clenched and feet braced apart. If some of the men wanted to get their jollies off by shoving her around again, they were in for a hell of a fight. Her eyes darted about, searching for a human form...and saw nothing? Now she was confused, had she really imagined the sound?

"Wow...you're good. Most don't even sense me till I'm at their throats. What'da doing way out here?" The voice seemed to come from the darkness itself and Lori jumped at the break in silence. The air to her left shimmered for a moment before the figure of Tess Greymane solidified. Lorelei stared at her dumbfounded before she managed to speak,

"Ummm...how...how did you do that?" A wide grin split Tess's face as she walked over to the half breed, sitting down on the ground beside her,

"Practice and skill, which I have in bucket's full. I went looking for you in the girls tent. Tania and Jailyn said you never came by. Planning on sleep under the stars tonight?"

Lorelei sat back down, shifting slightly to put more space between her and the Princess of Gilneas. Of all the people she'd thought would come looking for her, Tess Greymane was not on the list. She had no idea how to talk to her, hell she didn't even know why she was out here. Swallowing and fighting down the urge to run off and find a new place to hide, Lori managed to speak,

"I...I just wanted to be alone, my Lady. That's all. Alot's happened, I...wanted to clear my head." That wasn't totally a lie, at least.

Tess snorted in response, "Really...now your using titles? What happened to the little firecracker that back-talked my Father? Loosing your nerve?"

The half breed jumped beside her, eyes darting nervously. Tess was used to people respecting her, fearing her a little. It was part of being the heir of one of the strongest houses in the Alliance. But she'd sort of hoped Lorelei won't act like that. Hell, she'd had enough sass to snipe even when she was chained up, but Tess supposed a lot had happened to her. She was well travelled and had seen a lot of the world. This girl hadn't and it was sometimes easy to forget that fact.

Lorelei felt a flush rush into her face and looked away, "I...I honestly don't know what happens when I'm around Lord Greymane. Seems like my mouth just grows a mind of its own."

A brief laugh came from her conversation partner, "Haha...you really don't know, do you? Derwood hasn't told you? Well, suppose he will soon enough. Guess I'll have to ruin the surprise."

Lori looked up in confusion, "Surprise? What do you mean?" Tess grinned again,

"You're a budding Alpha. Or at least, your animal part is. Those of us with the Worgen curse fall into pack status, like wolves do. It's in our nature now. The Alpha is the undisputed leader, with the Betas as second-in-command and most others being Omegas. You get mouthy with Father cause you can smell his Alpha scent and you want to instinctively challenge him. Father's aware of this and knows you don't really understand what's happening. That's why he lets you get away with it...for now anyway."

Now Lorelei was _really_ uncomfortable, "So...Will I be forced to challenge Lord Greymane? It this...animal part going to control me?"

In a way, she could understand what Tess was saying. Since her awakening in the Governor's home, she'd felt the new presence in her mind prowling about. It rose up around Genn Greymane and snarled in anger when she ducked away from the jeers and bullying of the soldiers. Anxiety had led her to fight against the new entity, but now that Tess had explained it in more detail, she was really beginning to fear what she was becoming.

The dark haired Princess shook her head, "Nah...not unless you let it. I mean...it can, but an educated mind like ours can overrule the more primitive urges with practice and willpower. You'll still want to fight with Father, but you can push back the desire if you want. Specially if Derwood teaching you to control your shifting abilities. Once you know your animal side better, it'll be a lot easier."

That made Lorelei feel a lot better. Leaning back on the tree, she took another bite of the Earthroot. Tess wrinkle her nose at the acrid smell and questioned her, "What are you eating? It smells awful."

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's Earthroot...did you want some?" Lori might still be uncomfortable around the Princess, but she hadn't completely forgotten her manners. Tess promptly shook her head,

"Ick...no way! Isn't that the stuff they use in anti-venom potions?"

Now Lorelei was surprised, "Yes...that is one thing it can be used for." A perky nose wrinkled as Tess waved a hand in the air,

"Drank enough of those to know I don't want to eat the source of it. Blech...Oh hey, I remember now why I was looking for you. I want something from you..."

Stiffening now, Lorelei felt anticipation shiver through her. She knew it! There was no way that Princess Tess Greymane, heir to the Gilneain throne was spending time with her without a reason. She braced herself for some degrading order meant to embarrass her even more.

"Can I touch your ears?"

"..."

Lorelei turned and stared at her. Tess stared back, stone faced and completely serious. Finally, with a high pitched squeaky voice, she managed to response, "My...ears...why?"

People hated her ears. She hated her ears, they marked her as different, a glaring monstrosity to be snickered and jeered at. Tess's face broke with another cheeky grin, "I've always wanted to touch an Elf's ear, but everyone always said it was incredibly offensive to ask and an even bigger issue to actually do. Apparently, some people get killed for it. But I figure, you're part Elf, so its gotta be pretty much the same. So can I?"

Now how was she supposed to say _'No'_ to that. Despite her best efforts, Lori found her lips twitching in a slight smile. The Lady Greymane had an addictive and charming personality. Tucking her hair over the pointed tip of the appendage Tess was so interested in, Lorelei leaned her head a bit closer,

"Go ahead...but please don't pull, its sensitive."

Grinning broadly, Tess lifted a finger and traced the shell of the sharp ear. It felt no different than any other ear, except it stuck upwards higher and was a few degrees warmer. Smaller than a High Elf's, her ears didn't extent up above her head. Rather, they ended near the tip of her crown. Tess gently pinched the tip and pulled it towards her, almost giggling when it sprang back into place once released. Finally, the Princess sat back,

"Well...glad I got that outta my system."

Lorelei bowed her head and hid a smile behind the curtain of silver moon kissed hair that fell over her face. She was feeling better now, less alone in the world, if only for a few moments. Tess studied her for a few minutes before speaking again,

"You're beautiful...has anyone ever told you that?" The half breed glanced sideways at her, "Macy tells me that all the time. And Uncle Khin'o...but their the only ones."

Tess chuckled back, "Yeah...family always does that. Father says the same thing to me...more so after Liam died." She looked over at the lovely mixed blood mischievously, "You still a virgin, Lorelei? Ever taste from the other side?"

Lorelei jumped in response, face flushing crimson, "What! Uhh, I mean...no...I'm not...what...why are you asking me that!?"

Gleeful laughter was all she heard, "Oh, Light! Your face is precious! Surprising that no mans tried to whoo his way into your bed. More so that no women has. Maybe I should be the first."

Lorelei could only sputter in response, seeing nothing but Tess's teasing grin before going silent in red faced embarrassment. A playful nudge on her side, made her glance at the Princess again,

"I'm only teasing, don't get so uptight. Should've expected that from a girl with a Paladin for an Uncle. Those boys don't know how to have any fun. Don't worry, I'll show you the path."

Lori really didn't know what to say to that, so opted to stay silent. The two women sat in semi comfortable stillness for a bit before Tess finally stood and waved at her, "Alright then. Up...come on, you're crashing in my tent tonight."

She stared up at the Princess for a few seconds in surprise before her mouth ran away again, "Am I going to wake up in the morning with my innocence still intact, cause I think I'll stay right here otherwise, my Lady."

Tess tossed her head back and laughed out loud, "Now that's more like it! You're defiantly worth keeping around for a while. And call me Tess, we're not in a royal court out here."

A smile crossed her face as she stood up and followed the dark haired noble women. Tess Greymane was most certainly an interesting one.

* * *

Days passed by quickly. The company moved through Redridge, making several stops at small towns and trade centers. Tess Greymane had taken a liking to her and the days the company moved, she rode near the noble women. The Princess of Gilneas was very interesting, keeping a steady stream of conversation and information. Lorelei learned about what had happened to her country when the wall was still up, the struggles of the Worgen to fit into the Alliance, her training to be a Rouge _(which explained her disappearing act)_ and a host of other things.

All in all, Tess Greymane was probably the closest thing Lorelei had to a friend now. And it came with a massive benefit. So long as she was near or within sight of the Princess, no one in the company bothered her.

Training with Derwood started to get more advanced as time passed. She learned to focus her mana into beams of solar energy and to call on the moons light to burn the air. Communing with the earth was easier than the offensive attacks. Summoning vines and asking plants to grow was almost second nature to her. Learning to channel healing energy was more complicated, but she was getting the hang of it. Her teacher complimented her often enough, but when she asked if she was progressing enough to earn her freedom, he would remain silent. It wasn't comforting.

Lorelei did listen to some of the conversations going on around the camp. Many of the soldiers were patrolling along the valley where the Burning Steppes connected to Redridge. It was dangerous, contested territory that no one wanted to enter. And Genn Greymane wanted to ensure there was no Fire-Gut Ogres or Blackrock Orcs trying to get in. After they'd ensured that the area was still secure, the company's Mages were going to portal everyone to Ironforge so they could continue the tour.

So as it was, the downtime was used by Lorelei to practice more. And today, Derwood had said she was going to try shifting. It was the first time he'd mentioned even attempting this with her, though they'd had long discussions about her the feral presence she now felt. Seeing as how her animalistic abilities had landed her in this mess, Lorelei wasn't exactly excited about it. Less so when she met with her teacher for the lesson.

Turning her head, Lorelei looked around. Her lessons were always done away from the camp and normally only one or two guard lingered nearby. Today, there was eight armed men standing several feet away. That was the first warning. Then Genn and Tess walked up with two more men. Now she was really nervous,

"Have I done something wrong?" Derwood shook his head as he removed her shackles, "No, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Shouldn't you tack _"Yet"_ onto that statement, Derwood?" Tess was grinning again and Lori sent her a death glare, "Not helping Tess."

Her teacher cleared his throat and Lorelei immediately stopped verbally sparring. He explained quickly,

"These men and Lord Greymane are here as a precaution, Lorelei. You will be attempting to control the feral side of Nature, the bestial portion. It can be overwhelming and easily consume a Druid. You've experienced this when you changed into the form of the Bear in Lakeshire. You channeled the rage and fury, turning into an unimaginable force. If you are to truly learn to control you power, you must also learn to control this aspect of Nature. It is the most difficult part of being a Druid, learning to accept the wild, untamed part while still maintaining your own sense of being."

Now she was _really_ nervous. Swallowing, she glanced at Tess and opened her mouth. The Princess answered before she could, "Father couldn't convince me to stay away, what chance do you have?"

With Genn's Alpha scent so close by and her own nerves jumping around, the answer slipped out without warning, "Your Father's head is still ringing from the last time I hit him, I don't think you should follow in his footsteps that closely."

Tess clamped her hands over her mouth to stop the laugh from leaving her mouth and Lorelei's face turned to horror before she buried her face in her hands. The elder male didn't smile, but also didn't reprimand her, so she took that as a good sign. Secretly, Genn found the young girls sassy comments rather amusing. It was refreshing to be occasionally treated like a normal man rather than a Ruler.

"Alright Lorelei, that's enough." Turning towards her teacher after he spoke, she took in a breath and twined her fingers together, "Sorry...So...how do I do this?"

Derwood inhaled slowly, and she mimicked him. It was a technique to calm the mind and channel ones spirit, "Focus on the wild energy within yourself. The feral beasts of the world give their strength and ferocity to us. We need only reach out and accept it."

Nodding, Lorelei closed her eyes and tried to follow her teachers words. After a few minutes, she peeled open one eye and looked down at her hand. Which was still a hand. Blinking, she flexed her fingers. It was Genn's voice that broke the silent air,

"You're letting your fear rule you." Lori looked up and saw smoke flow around Genn before his grizzled Worgen form appear. He pulled his lips back, showing off the large fangs ringed with gold metal,

"Everyone believes fear is weakness. They tell children not to fear the monsters in the night and tell soldiers not to fear the enemies across the battlefield. But they are mistaken. Fear is not a hindrance. It enhances the senses, sharpens the mind and speeds the body. But only if you can control it, prevent it from overwhelming you."

There was no snippy response this time. Taking in a breath, Lori reached deep inside her. The wild side of her mind growled and stirred, pulsing near the surface. She was afraid of it...but she also yearned to wield it. The two sides met and merged, flowed together and mixed. Harmony...balance...power...

Genn tensed as smoke began to swirl around the girls feet. Instinctively, he stepped in front of his daughter ignoring Tess's eye roll. The change he was expecting never came.

Screams and sounds of battle filled the air in the distance. Heads snapped around and Genn spun in place, barking at his men. The guards all shifted to Worgen form, including Tess and everyone bounded towards the disturbance. Lorelei ran with them, but was quickly left behind as the swifter wolven forms outpaced her.

Bursting into the fight, Genn saw his men warring against a horde of Blackrock Orcs that charged from the trees. Roaring in rage, he dove headlong into the battle, tearing into the unfortunate warrior Orc nearest to him.

"Rally together Gilneains! To me!" Cries and orders flew around the field and bodies raced into ranks. Weapons raised and the soldiers of the Alliance charged as one.

Behind the fighting men, Lorelei finally arrived, panting and out of breath. Derwood, like the others, had changed to his Worgen form and was nowhere to be seen. All around, wolfmen ripped into massive, howling Orcs. The smell of blood and steel filled her nose. Her eyes darted around, fear chilling her blood.

A charging Orc wielding a massive axe barreled through the lines of men, the double headed blade cutting down a leaping Worgen, before his bloodshot eyes found Lorelei's form. Fear paralyzed her for a moment before the bellow from the Orc shocked her into movement. Ducking to the side, she spun back towards her attacker. The huge beast didn't hesitant, switching directions and following her with amazing speed. Lori's mind raced, trying to draw on her mana, but she just couldn't concentrate. As she darted about, trying desperately to avoid the Orc, her foot slipped out from under and she stumbled.

The axe descended towards her and Lorelei felt her heart stop. Then a black blur slammed into the Orc, knocking it over. Twin daggers coated in a green film slit a throat and stabbed through the heart. Grey-blue wolf eyes swung towards her and Tess's roughen voice snarled at her,

"Get on your feet! Focus and fight back!" Lorelei scrambled to her feet as the Worgen slashed at another body. Terror pulsed through her with every breath and adrenaline made her skin vibrate. Genn Greymane's words from earlier rose in her mind.

 _'Fear consumes only if you let it.'_

Taking a moment to breath, as she'd been taught, Lorelei reached for her magic and unleashed a beam of Moonfire on the Orc attacking Tess. The purple-white column seared flesh and bone. A double slice of Tess's blades dropped what remained of the Orc and she grinned a canine mouth at her, "Much better! Keep going!"

Her Worgen friend rush into the fray again and Lori scrambled behind her. A dozen soldiers fought side by side, pushing back green skinned attackers. It a was brutal, violent, malicious, organized frenzy of screams, blood, blades and death. Behind the line of trained fighters, ranged magic users sent bolts of deadly energy searing into the Orcs. Lorelei knelt to the ground beside a Mage that sent Icicles flying through the air. Placing a hand on the earth, she sent a mental message downwards while pulsing her mana through her fingers,

 _'Help them...aid them...lend them strength...heal them...'_ A green ring sprang under the warriors feet as a mushroom grew from the ground, sending glittering spores into the air that fell onto open wounds, suppressing the pain and knitting ragged flesh. Renewed by the healing energy, Tess and her comrades struck harder at the enemy, driving them back. The few remaining Orcs realised the futility of the fight and retreated, running bac into the trees. The female Greymane snarled at her forces,

"Forward! Finish them off! For Gilneas!" Rallying cries of support followed and Lorelei raced behind the Worgen pack. Her eyes darted around, looking for the rest of the company. The attack had separated the soldiers, forcing them to gather in smaller groups. Knowing well that if she was alone, she was vulnerable, Lorelei stuck to the group.

The running Orcs were rapidly cut down. Lorelei blasted one or two with Solar Flares and entangled another couple with vines to be run through with blades. When Tess pulled her poison coated daggers out of the last enemy, the group moved back together. Looking around, Tess realised how far they'd pursued the Orcs. Dread started to crawl down her spine as she regrouped everyone,

"We need to get back to the others! Now!"

From the forest, more Orcs appeared. But unlike the other forces, these ones didn't rush in weapons swinging. Each one had a cloth covering their lower faces and a bow notched with an arrow. The bolts each had a strange, cylinder-like shape on the end. The arrows were released and hit the ground. A foul smelling gas hissed from each one. Everyone coughed and hacked, doubling over and unable to see through the thick cloud.

Tess coughed while yelling loudly, "Don't breath in! Don't...breath..."

Lorelei felt her head get foggy as she covered her mouth, trying not to breath in. Soldiers fell to the ground and she dropped to her knees, seeing the Orcs move in and pick up unconscious men. She felt hands close over her arms before she succumbed to the drug.


End file.
